dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellis99/Archive II
Message Regarding the DQX page, I noticed you reverted the name of the world from Astoltia to Astordia. Astoltia is the more accurate translation as the Japanese name is アストルティア (Asutorutia), especially when considering that u tends to be silent and r sounds more like the English l. I'll change the name back to Astoltia, but please don't reverse this change again.--Luigismentor (talk) 15:23, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then... Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Seems that you were right since I have just seen some pages on sites. I'm sorry I reverted your edit then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) DRAGON QUEST Mobile translation Hello! Since you seem to be the most active user here, I think you can help deciding it. Do you think the translation from the mobile version should be adopted as the definitive one? For example, Garinham is called Galenholm. Since it's the most recent translation and considering old games had shitty translations, I think it's a good idea. Forgive any grammar errors, English isn't my native language. Axcelaw (talk) 22:37, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hi there, I think it's a good idea to rename pages to their current translation names, like as you stated. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll move the page and leave a redirect link. Thanks for the reply! Axcelaw (talk) 15:07, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::That's great then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:00, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Incarnus Help You seem to be pretty big on editing and hunting things down. I was wondering if you could assist me in finding the official art for the Diamagon form of the Incarnus. The only decent image I can find seems to be poorly scanned and I value quality of images over just having them present on articles. Think you can help me out? [ғeldιng] (talk) 19:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I'll try :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:16, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::The dragon is blue-turqouise. The image looks like the following found here , but of official quality like the rest of the forms featured on the Incarnus Page. Wow, I've never sounded more professional... [ғeldιng] (talk) 21:46, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Right, I've seen it before on Google Images. I'll have a look again for a better quality image of it again. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Derp... Page Renaming? Here I am again, with quite a big question. Is it possible to rename a page to something else? Or does it have to be deleted? I'm looking to edit the GreatLog page to reflect my GreatTree one, but I'm looking to title it as Kingdom of GreatLog and not just GreatLog. [ғeldιng] (talk) 00:43, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it is possible but when renaming, changing the links that link to the the page as Kingdom of GreatLog. I'll change the name for you to show you. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:26, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I've renamed the page and all the links go to the new name now! Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Many thanks! [ғeldιng] (talk) 21:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Naming images? Please explain. [ғeldιng] (talk) 02:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, for standard users, we can't rename images but admins and bureaucrats can (possibly adminmentor, but I don't know there powers). I would like to be a bureaucrat or admin here because there are quite a few images that need renaming and deleting. If you have noticed on my userpage, I am an admin at Code Lyoko Wiki and as an admin, when renaming images or pages, you can opt-in or opt-out for a redirect to be created when renaming. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::That's... not what I asked. On my talk page, you asked if I could name images the way you do. Elaborate. [ғeldιng] (talk) 20:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry about that. If there is artwork for a monster or a character, for example, Ashlynn, and that piece of artwork is from the DS remake, it should be called "DQVIDS - Ashlynn" (if from a game without a remake, for example, X, put DQX - (name)) and if there is a sprite from a game, for example, Corvus' second forme, it should be "IX - Corvus - Second Forme sprite" (if a remake and its a DS remake or another game console, put "DS" after the number of the game, for example, VIDS - (name) sprite). Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::So you just want the captions changed? If that's the case then yeah, I can do that. If you want the image files ''to be renamed, then... Well, I can't do much about that. How I save the file is how I save the file. [ғeldιng] (talk) 21:17, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, not the captions. I would like you to name images like how I have been doing in future, when you upload images since it will be easier us and the wiki to search and to use the images. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 09:39, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Us? There isn't really anyone here. I'm busy on my walkthrough, and the images I've been uploading are from Monster Games. The only images that aren't really in need of any changes are the Joker ones. But honestly... ''How I save the file is how I save the file. If there's an issue, you can simply re-upload the image with a name that suits it and remove 'n delete the older file. [ғeldιng] (talk) 20:34, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Us meaning you and me and okay then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Batsureg Issue I noticed that on the article Batsureg, the weapons and armour shops weren't displayng correctly (only displaying the first two weapons, and not any armour), as did Bloomingdale, Gleeba, Coffinwell, and a few others. Basically, I tried to re-write them in the style that the ones that were working were in, and got 1/3 of the way through before my laptop started to lag, so I decided I'd finish it later, forgot about it, then went camping - excellent worksmanship on my part. Anyways, what I'm asking is whether I should actually devote attention to this because it's a real problem, or whether it's just a small issue with my laptop that I should ignore. SirCheesecake (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC)SirCheesecake :I'll try and figure out the issue. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:08, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Souten no Soura images I have the first 5 digital volumes on my computer. Go on the woodus forum, I put them on there. I have the first volume uploaded so far. DranzerX13 (talk) 00:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :You do? that's wonderful. Ellis99 CODE XANA 05:49, July 11, 2015 (UTC) WIKIA ADOPTION Hey Ellis, I support your adoption of the Wiki. I think that you have most definitely earned the opportunity to adopt the wiki and you would do a great job with it. However, I think that you should really try very hard to contact Kinge and tell him about it as well as perhaps posting a blog post on the subject. TheHungrySage (talk) 22:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) DQ8 Hero's Official Name Eight is DQ8's hero's actual name. The name Eight has been used in a few animes such as Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero G. I know on the footage for DQXI, that character's default name is Eleven, but the game hasn't even come out yet. Also on DQ8 figures in Japan, Eight's name is shown on the packaging. Yes it is Eight in the English version. DranzerX13 (talk) 04:16, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Template editing Hi. The reason I edited the template for DQ1 today was to correct what I perceived as a formatting issue -- unless the category coding is all on the same line, they will cause a blank space to appear on other pages between their own template and the next template down, as is currently observable on the DQ1 page. I personally think it looks better without the blank line, but if it's not how things are done around here, I won't change it again. -TPIRFanSteve (talk) 02:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I was just joking when I left the request for chat moderator rights. Haunted330 (talk) 22:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Merry for the rights. I hope to expand and make this wiki great. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::You should thank energy x too, because it happened in a way because of him Utkar22 :::Not really, he didn't do anything here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:56, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: He unblocked you early. 08:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::He never blocked me in the first place. Ellis99 :'VII & VIII' 08:17, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I see what you mean now. I'll thank him. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:19, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I've thanked him now. I have better things to do so don't go on about it, okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:20, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, you are right in a way as I might not of adopted this wiki if I was blocked at Pokemon Wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) DQIX boss artwork Sorry I wish I knew too... if it's not here: http://www.realmofdarkness.net/dq/games/main or here: http://www.creativeuncut.com/ or here: http://www.square-enix-shop.com/jp/DQ-CARDGAME/card/index.html then I don't know. Frostare (talk) 18:52, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Translation tool When the words you do not know, please use the translation tool. Nemesislivezx (talk) 17:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) https://translate.google.co.jp/ http://translate.weblio.jp/ http://honyaku.yahoo.co.jp/ http://www.excite.co.jp/world/ :Thanks. Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) You don't really have to make the main page. That wiki has been dead for forver now. And I really have no way to expand it. If I advertise it somewhere, people will just get mad at me for advertising. You don't find many big fans of Dragon Quest often, so I cannot ask around. Thanks for trying to help me though. Don't be sad, be Kami! ( ) (Talk) 13:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Quest 86 Issue Hey, this is CollinDeP. I recently have been editing the Dragon Quest 9 quest list, and I completely recreated quest 86. But it seems it only saved the edit in the Template, not on the quest list page. I'm not sure how to fix this, any assistance would be greatly apperciated. Here is the edited quest 86 - http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DQIXQuest/086 And here is the link to the quest list - http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_quests_in_Dragon_Quest_IX CollinDeP (talk) 05:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC)CollinDeP :Hi Colin, the page just needs a refresh. I'll refresh it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:06, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, wrong answer. What do you mean it by "only saved the edit in the Template, not on the quest list page". The templates are in different numbered pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:08, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Here's the link to where it appears. http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_quests_in_Dragon_Quest_IX/081-100. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:10, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Champions of Merl Hello! I'm Rinji79, and I am in the process of making a new Roleplaying Wikia especially about Dragon Quest! I've been a fan of Dragon Quest ever since its initial release on the NES, and Dragon Warrior is still my favorite video game of all time. So I decided that making a Fantasy RPG about Dragon Quest would be a no brainer! I was wondering if we could work out a deal where we could become affiliates, and if we could get a little help with getting members. If you need help with anything on the Dragonquest Wikia, I have some people that would be more than willing to help. Please message me back at your leisure. If you would like to see the progress that is coming so far, feel free to visit the RPG here and look at all of the content. Thank you for your consideration. Rinji79 (talk) 20:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I will send you one when we are ready to open up to the public. We're still putting on the last few finishing touches. Thank you so very much for your consideration. Rinji79 (talk) 11:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) re: hamood i'm afraid all beta names and the like (i.e. pre-release stuff) is all greek to me, as i perposefully don't look at that sorta stuff for games i'm wanting to get. valasco is the main antaganist, like dalmagous in DQ 8, trying to get a different guy back. when i've beaten the game (very soon, only got the true bad guy left, and they blocked this entire section from recording/streaming, so i can't show it) i'll have a write up on it in a blog post. : haha, cool. i noticed the main male character has the same VA as shulk from Xenoblade Chronicals, especially since your main finisher attack sounds a lot like "back slash "in the manor he says it. ::: i only know about it because it's became a meme, as well as "I'm really feeling it!" Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. 19:40, October 17, 2015 (UTC) re:Policies and rules I have to say that's a good idea. you want to write them/update them? I've got that review to do right now :P Changing talk pages to message walls? should we see if the community would want to change the user talk pages (AKA the user message stuff outside of chat) to the more modern, easily kept message walls? it makes it a lot easier to have a back and forth convosation between each user, as well as letting the users get a much nicer looking inter-wiki prompt. i say this it makes it easier for a user to talk about something and to keep both sides of the convosation on one page, thus making it easier for external viewers to read the messages, etc. I personally prefer the message walls to talk pages, but that's just personal preference. should we have a poll on it to see if the community want to change it? i mean sure, we might be some of the few people editing the wikia, but overall the community at large should have the final say, not just the admins. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. 17:03, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Quest: Champions of Merl The RPG is ready! If you would please post our link on your page, we will be posting yours on ours very soon. We have made a banner as per your instruction. I think it came out awesome! If you have any other questions, do not hesitate to ask! Rinji79 (talk) 19:54, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, with your help, I'm sure we'll be getting more. Rinji79 (talk) 20:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Bot request Hi! I'd be happy to help you with the bot task you requested, but I'm just a tad worried that I will spam the Recent Changes. Is that fine with your community or is it preferred that a bot flag be set up? (which may take one or two days, as well as community consensus, see ) Noreplyztalk 12:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Basically, I don't want to spam your Recent Changes/Wiki Activity, particularly if there are a lot of pages to edit. Noreplyztalk 12:30, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll request one and get back to you in around one or two days (I have to ask Staff). I'll be using User:YogsBot, a bot that I use on another wiki. Noreplyztalk 12:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Ahh, cool. This wiki looks nice, by the way! I'll have to set up a blog post about the bot, because flagging a bot needs consensus by a community (because, it can be troublesome as edits will not appear on Wiki Activity). Noreplyztalk 12:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey, it would be better if you could comment on the blog post I set up and notify the other admins to do so via that post, so that all the responses are collected into one place. Thankss! Noreplyztalk 12:49, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I've got the bot flagged and it is currently going through all the pages in Category:Enemies. Are there any other pages that aren't in that category and have the 'Related monsters' title that need to be changed? Noreplyztalk 03:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::For a moment I thought that I had renamed all the title names to Relevant. Noreplyztalk 08:30, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::That is up to you. If you need me later, just leave a message on my wall and I'll hopefully see it! (If I don't, try contacting me on Community Central).Noreplyztalk 08:33, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey, I've just started the bot again to cover those titles with spaces (like the one you found). Noreplyztalk 09:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure, I'll work on it (maybe only some of it depending on time) before I leave on holidays. :) Noreplyz talk 20:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Coding and stuff Hi there! I got familiar with HTML5/CSS3 from practice, lots of practice. Using abandoned wikis as test labs is how I got started. And when experiments work out successfully, I reuse the code on more active wikis. It's not plagiarism if you're copying yourself, heh heh. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:12, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Nimzo Because that's his right name on the game Grandmaster Nimzo not just Nimzo. What are you the 'God of the wikis'? I'm the one that made Kendrick's page. Bopdog111 (talk) 14:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 Says who!?Bopdog111 (talk) 14:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 I'm also the one expanded Shadroth's page and if your the bureaucrat of this wiki why not you put a image on his page. What!? I could've put an image like that on easily!?Bopdog111 (talk) 15:11, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 That was it?Bopdog111 (talk) 15:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 Look on Kendrick's page! I just did that and it only made things worse!Bopdog111 (talk) 15:21, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 You WHAT!? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT KENDRICK LOOKS LIKE HIS FATHER WHEN HE WAS A KID!?Bopdog111 (talk) 15:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 That was Kendrick's only appearance. Like i said he looks just like his father. You really don't get it at all do you?Bopdog111 (talk) 15:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 In case you haven't notice THAT WAS ONLY HARRY'S KID FORM!!Bopdog111 (talk) 15:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 I ment only his not other's.Bopdog111 (talk) 15:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 *Sigh* What is this wiki coming to? Ellis is it? I ment i only ment Harry's kid form not others like Bianca's, Nera's, Debora's etc. It will. Well that settles it.Bopdog111 (talk) 15:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 What do you think of Kendrick's page i made the entire thing myself. (Except the image.) Well i am a fanfiction author after all. Check out my crossovers 'Human and Dragovian vs Saiyan' and "Turles Invasion' their both Dragon Quest fics. That dosen't mean you have to delete the images I search so hard to find.Bopdog111 (talk) 11:33, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 What other Images of Kon the Knight and Slon the Rook you want me to find those took hours for me to find!Bopdog111 (talk) 11:35, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 You would rather want me to write the description of the characters then pick images for them?Bopdog111 (talk) 11:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 All right. But on one thing: If you can find go images for them it shouldn't be a problem. Also your telling me this because of my talent on Kendrick's page?Bopdog111 (talk) 11:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 Bot Tasks Thread Personally I don't think it makes any difference if you use different versions of break. It will take quite a while (so many pages!), so are you sure you want me to go through and do it? Noreplyz talk 12:06, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :No problems - weren't many to do! :) Noreplyz talk 09:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::While it may seem small, it's more about the scope of the bot task. Changing all image: to File: means that the bot has to go through all pages on this wiki. Is there a specific category that contains the most of these older 'image:' uses, e.g. all the monsters, or all items? Or do you want me to go through all pages? Noreplyz talk 23:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Will start on it in the next day or two. Noreplyz talk 21:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yesss, I'm aware :) Noreplyz talk 21:39, January 1, 2016 (UTC) I don't think so I have other wikis that I am active on, and the DQ fanon wiki is getting no attention even though I admittedly have advertised it a little. And for this wiki, I have only played DQVIII and DQMJ2 to completion. I have played small bits of DQIX and the original, but not enough to add to this wiki. I'd gladly add DQVIII info, but I have no idea where to start. Don't be sad, be Kami! ( ) (Talk) 15:22, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Welcome response Thanks for the welcome. I have read about each of the games. I was wondering if this site can get a Bestiary for Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below. Especially since some tokens dropped by the dead monsters can enable the characters to summon them to help the players as "sentries" or "saviors." --Rtkat3 (talk) 03:06, December 1, 2015 (UTC) DQHTWTWBB Bestiary-related There is something in Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below that details all the monsters in the game when their tokens are collected through a special invention that Isla made that can harvest energies of the defeated monsters. I already added sections for the game under some of the monsters that appear in the game. --Rtkat3 (talk) 16:01, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey do you know who created this wiki? Bopdog111 (talk) 23:04, December 13, 2015 (UTC)